Sakon
Sakon (左金) is Gagin's second-in-command in Kokuboro's 1st Executive Department, and becomes the commander upon Gagin's death. He exists only in the anime.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 38 Appearance In contrast with his former commander, Sakon has a refined appearance that fits with his tactical nature, a handsome man with pointed eyelashes and blond hair that is pulled back to reveal two large bangs that hang above his head like horns as well as a braided ponytail that is held by a steel hairband on the top of his head. His garb consists of a dark indigo Mandarin style robe with blue outline and red outline around his neck collar, two light blue sleeves and baggy pants, and black knee-length stockings ending in sandals. His demonic features are his blackish eyes that are shaped in a deranged oval shape and pointed teeth. Personality In contrast to his former commander Gagin, Sakon is respectful, reserved and composed around his superiors, usually addressing them with "-sama" or "-san". He is a skilled tactician and prefers to keep his motives hidden, to the point that even Princess cannot tell what he is thinking. He is also arrogant, looking down on his foes and believing that he is capable of taking over Karasumori by himself, and does not hesitate to use hostages.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 44 He is very devoted to Gagin, and takes the mission to take over Karasumori in part to avenge him. Sakon also has a short temper and greatly resents being criticized, going so far as to kill a subordinate for suggesting he enter the battle field because most of his men were being killed, before immediately doing just that. Plot 'Sakon's Promotion' After Gagin's death, Sakon replaces him as the Executive Director, and volunteers to lead the next invasion of Karasumori, supposedly so he can avenge Gagin, though Sakon has his own motives. Kaguro later approves of Sakon into going to Karasumori, pointing out that it would be a good way to win Byaku's favor. While examining Gagin's office, Sakon is approached by Shion, who is curious as to how he feels about the promotion. Sakon is careful to say that he will first avenge Gagin before making any changes, very aware that Shion will destroy him if he answers incorrectly. Shion approves of his answer, and gives him a final warning that Byaku can be ruthless as she leaves. Byaku later grants Sakon permission to lead the next attack on Karasumori. Kekkaishi anime, Episode 39 'Leading the Charge' Sakon leads Kokuboro's attack on Karasumori against the Night Troop, but spends the first part of the battle watching calmly as countless ayakashi are destroyed. He eventually joins in and challenges the Night Troop by himself. After repelling all of their attacks, he uses Atora Hanashima as a hostage. Masamori rescues Atora, and kills Sakon with his Zekkai .Kekkaishi anime, Episode 45 Power & Abilities Evil Aura: According to Yoshimori, Sakon's aura is far more evil than Gagin's. Uzuyami (渦闇, Dark Vortex): Summons powerful tornadoes that banish anything they touch to darkness. Sakon also uses a smaller, weaker version of this to surround his body, repelling most attacks. Transformation: Sakon is able to transform into a giant, armored humanoid lizard. In this form, he is able to produce and charge up a tornado in each hand. Trivia *Sakon dies in the anime the same way that Gagin does in the manga: a large portion of his body is consumed by Masamori's Zekkai. References Navigation Category:Kokuboro Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Ayakashi Category:Male Characters Category:Kokuboro Ayakashi Category:Characters